


Letters Home

by IzzyMRDB (orphan_account)



Series: Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry Potter, American Harry Potter, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship Bracelets, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Humor, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: Dear Mom/Mama/Mother/Grandmother,AKALetters home to their maternal figures from Harry, Draco and Neville
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & His moms, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter
Series: Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744831
Comments: 89
Kudos: 465





	1. First week from Harry

Hey Mom & Mama,

I got sorted into a house named Hufflepuff! I wasn’t really sure what that meant but apparently that means I’m very loyal and friendly and hardworking! How people get sorted is by sitting under an enchanted hat that talks and reads your mind, it kinda seems like surveillance and Big Brother-ish like you taught me, Mom, but Lewis the Hat seemed very nice.

I made friends! Neville is very nice and we’re in the same house so that means that we have classes together and share a dorm! Neville likes my hugs and he has a toad that likes to escape. I gave him a yellow and green friendship bracelet, thanks for them Nuncle! I also met a girl named Hermione who's very smart and that’s why she’s a Ravenclaw. She knows a lot about magical history and has an eidetic memory! Draco is my best friend! He’s very blond and in Slytherin and he has a hawk named Hermes too! He’s gonna teach me how to play quidditch this weekend!

The classes are nice and the teachers are awesome. Except History of Magic that’s taught by a ghost who only teaches the same 5 hour long lesson on goblin wars on loop. That’s okay cause Hermione is tutoring me while we self-study it!

I miss you,  
Harry 

PS. Nuncle, I did some chaos by teaching the Hogwarts Poltergeist about glitter and anarchy, love you, send me some more ideas!


	2. First Week from Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Draco is confused by Harry, wants help from his mom, but has no idea how to ask for it (or describe the situation called Harry) in the proper pureblood way

Dear Mother,

I have been sorted into Slytherin, not that there was any doubt about that. The Slytherin common room is charming, and the fact that I will be sleeping under the lake for the next seven years truly is amazing. I saw the giant squid pass by through a window!

Speaking of the giant squid, I have made some new friends. Theodore and Pansy were also sorted into Slytherin with me, but I made another pair of friends in other houses. I met Neville Longbottom and he appears to be very calm in the face of unexpected actions and can be very good at getting along with people, he was sorted into Hufflepuff. I was introduced to a girl named Hermione Granger, I believe is the daughter of a squib?, who is quite intelligent with a good memory, she is a Ravenclaw. Lastly, the person who introduced me to them, Harry Potter. Harry Potter seems to have been adopted by a pair of muggle women and now goes by Harold Donahue. He is very… excitable and animatic, this has caused a spot of trouble when he upended the boat to the castle and the giant squid (who he named Squidward) had to return us to the boat. He appears to like publicly naming his friends by giving them a brightly coloured bracelet he calls a “Friendship bracelet”. Harry went into Hufflepuff.

The teachers have all appeared to be competent. Uncle Sev has been looking out for me - even though I can look after myself - so don’t worry. My favourite class so far is Transfiguration, although Professor McGonagall doesn't appear to appreciate the Slytherin House all that much.

With Love,  
Draco


	3. First Week from Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville writes home to his Grandmother, Augusta.

Grandmother,

I’ve been having a great time at Hogwarts, if it's not a bit overwhelming.

I got sorted into Hufflepuff, although the Hat did acknowledge I could go into Gryffindor, it told me I would be happier in Hufflepuff and I agree with it. I’ve made many friends in many different houses. Hermione Granger in Ravenclaw, she’s got a perfect memory and has a strong sense of justice, even though she’s a bit bossy. Draco Malfoy in Slytherin, he’s very good at Potions and Transfiguration, and we’re exchanging tutoring sessions in which I help him with Herbology and he helps me with Potions. Hannah Abbott is in my house, she’s my potion’s partner and she’s very kind. Terry Boot in Ravenclaw, who has some of the best book recommendations. And Harry Potter.

Harry told me he got adopted by muggles in America after his parents died and he goes by Harold Donahue now. Harry got into Hufflepuff with me and we’re good friends, he even gave me the muggle symbol of friendship, a ‘Friendship bracelet’. Harry’s a troublemaker, kinda like the stories you told about my dad keeping a Devil’s Snare in his dorm, except he befriends everyone, even the giant squid and Peeves, and doesn’t even realise the trouble he’s making. It’s fine because Harry gives the best hugs and tells me all about the plants he grew on his farm, (he gave me some seeds from America!), so I’m happy to go along for the ride with him.

Professor Sprout gave me 15 house points in Herbology! She’s great and a very nice house head. I don’t think Professor Snape likes me at all and I’m kinda scared of him, but at least he gave me an EE for my first potion. Professor McGonagall let's Harry, Draco and I come early to her lessons so we can help set up and ask questions. Professor Flitwick gave me 1 house point for setting my desk on fire while trying to attempt a ‘Lumos’ because “A fire is still a light!” Professor Quirrell stutters too much for me to understand what’s going on so me, Harry, Hermione and Draco are self-studying DADA together every Saturday. Who approved a ghost for History? Binn’s class is also self-study. Astrology is nice, though half the class is asleep, not me though!

Love you,  
Your grandson, Neville.


	4. Halloween from Harry

Dear Mom and Mama,

There was a Troll in the school! It had somehow wandered in from the Forbidden Forest and got into the dungeons while everybody was at the Halloween Feast. Professor Quirrell informed everyone after he stumbled upon it and then everyone got sent back to their rooms. Professor McGonagall found it in the girls 2nd floor bathroom and knocked it cause she’s awesome like that. Draco and Neville seemed pretty worried about the Troll cause apparently they’re really dangerous so they’re writing letters to their guardians about it. Don’t worry, Hermione and Draco stayed with the Hufflepuff house for Halloween night and we didn’t even see the Troll so everybodies okay.

On a different note, I snuck into the kitchens this morning and put blue food coloring in all the milk (the elves who cook the food were fine with it since it's completely harmless) and the confusion on everyone’s faces was hilarious! Everyone seemed to think it was magic so they tried to turn it back to normal using magic but it didn’t work! The Professors found out it was me when they asked the elves (snitches!) and I lost 10 house points but gained 5 because of my ‘impressive spellwork.’ I didn’t tell them it was just food coloring.

I have to go write my Transfiguration essay…

Love you!  
Harry


	5. Halloween from Draco

Dear Mother,

A Troll got into Hogwarts! This incompetent Headmaster preaches that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world yet just lets a Troll wander right in during the Halloween feast! Uncle Sev told us later in the common rooms that Professor McGonagall took it down on the other side of the castle everyone thought it was in. They told us it was in the Dungeons and then sent us back to our dorms! I stayed with Harry in Hufflepuff for the night instead, (he insisted.)

In other news, Harry, Neville, Hermione and I pranked the whole school by turning the milk blue. We didn’t get caught (other than Harry) and we used some sort of muggle color changing potion that the teachers couldn’t get removed! It was quite funny and the look of confusion on everyone’s face was perfect! The only reason Harry got caught was because of those filthy elves telling on him.

I’ve been doing extra credit for Transfiguration with Harry and Hermione. We have to write a 1,000 word essay on the reason why Transfigured objects are never truly permanent, and I have to help Harry edit his essay while Hermione checks mine in ten minutes, so I have to go.

I love you,  
Draco


	6. Chapter 6

Grandmother,

There was a troll in Hogwarts. Not in a controlled environment, but just some sort of escapee who wandered in! There was a horrible commotion that led to all the students heading back to their dorms half-way through the Halloween Feast, and as you know, the Slytherin’s have their common room in the dungeons - which is where the troll was last spotted! Luckily it was found quickly enough by Professor Mcgonagall in the girls bathroom, but we didn’t know that until the next morning. Because of this, Harry and I made Draco and Hermione stay with us in the Hufflepuff commons where they were safer (Hermione had a meltdown because of this! I had to calm her down and none of the teachers or prefects even noticed her!)

I did something I think you and dad would be proud of this morning. Me and my friends got into the kitchen with this muggle potion called ‘Food Colouring’ and coloured all the milk blue! It helped get the school’s mind off last night’s events and was pretty funny to watch everyone’s reactions to it too. Professor Snape didn’t even blink and kept drinking it while everyone else looked at it like it was poison.

I have a Transfiguration essay that I have to work on with Hermione (where Harry and Draco will probably show up too) so I have to go.

I miss you,  
Neville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's assessment week at school so I need to study.  
> Also, in this house we are disgusted at JKR's horrible tweets from this weekend and support Trans and NonBinary Rights! Support your local LGBTQ+ charities and especially donate to British Trans Charities!

**Author's Note:**

> I answer any and all comments you leave, I am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!  
> Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord) and start a conversation!


End file.
